


2014 Tiny Treats #10

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, M/M, Microfics, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Transformers microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandom Stocking.

1) Blurr raced down the hall, around the corner and into the office. He slid to a stop in front of the unit commander's desk less than one-one millionth of a klik late--a measure of time most normal bots wouldn't even notice. "Cadet Blurr, reporting as ordered."

Ultra Magnus frowned. "You are late, Cadet. I expected better, given your specialized skill set."

Blurr's estimation of the large mech went up. "My apologies, Commander. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. I don't think I could handle the irony."

For a long moment, the racer wasn't sure how to react. Then he chuckled at Magnus' weak joke. He'd been late, sure, but this new posting was off to a great start.

 

2) "Grimlock! Drop Sideswipe at once!" Red Alert stomped his foot and pointed at the ground, mimicing the same gestures Carly used when she wanted her puppy to drop items it wasn't supposed to have.

Sunstreaker did his best not to laugh at their "youngest" sibling's efforts.

"No! Me Grimlock not let him Sideswipe go! Me Grimlock bash brains until him make them Dinobots not pink!"

Sunstreaker lost his battle with laughter as Red Alert sputtered with disbelief at the Dinobot's pronouncement. Sideswipe struggled against his captor and hoped Wheeljack or Ratchet would come along to rescue him soon.

3) Megatron smiled softly as he took in the filled oil bath and the array of energon and confections arranged on the floor beside it. Clearly, Soundwave had plans for the night.

"Lord Megatron approves?" the blue mech asked, stepping into view from behind the partition that hid their private washrack.

"Oh yes." The warlord took in the still-wet form of his communication specialist and allowed his smile to widen. "I most certainly approve, Soundwave."


End file.
